La novia virgen
by Shiroshipping
Summary: Honoka y Nico son unas vampiresas en busca de víctimas, pero la princesa Ayase decide ponerles fin a su reinado de terror. ¿Podrá cada una proteger a sus seres queridos? ¿A qué bando apoyarás? Una historia de especial de halloween donde todos son villanos o víctimas según su espectador. ¡Que la disfrutes!


**¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo, quiero recalcar que, si se pronuncia a dios, es debido a que en las épocas medievales, mucho se le atribuía a su dios. Así que no fui patrocinada por ninguna religión.(?)**

 **Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que la historia sea de su completo agrado. Jamás había escrito tanto y ruego no decepcionarlos. Cualquier opinión y/o comentario será bievenido y lo responderé a mi brevedad posible.**

 **¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS!**

* * *

 _ **LA NOVIA VIRGEN**_

Año 1530. Entre los pueblerinos se venía esparciendo el rumor de que una criatura nocturna acechaba a sus víctimas vírgenes y ganado para saciar su sed de sangre. Muchas de sus víctimas eran del poblado más cercano al reino. Las hijas de muchos agricultores amanecían con su cuerpo arrugado, como si sólo dejasen un cascarón de persona y con una evidencia muy común entre todas: su cuello tenía un par de agujeros.

No tardó mucho para que la gente de todos los pueblos colindantes con el reino expresaran sus quejas ante la actual reina. Quien comprendí la furia de su gente, más sin embargo también temía a esa criatura que hacía sufrir a sus víctimas. Su orden fue hacer un toque de queda para todos. También aumentó los impuestos para repartir sus soldados entre cada pueblo y así mantener más seguros a los pueblerinos.

La siguiente semana todo continuaba con normalidad. Todos creyeron que la criatura asesina sólo deambuló por el lugar y se fue lejos. Era su excusa perfecta para auto engañarse y sentirse más seguros, pero no fue así.  
A la mañana siguiente, dos guardias fueron encontrados asesinados. Sus yugulares tenía cortes limpios de algún objeto punzocortante. La tercera víctima fue una niña, algo sorprendente, pues usualmente las humanas atacadas eran señoritas en adolescencia o adultez. Esto hizo que todos los pueblos formaran brigadas en secreto para descubrir la identidad de ese monstruo.

Ante todo el descontento de su gente y la mala administración de su viuda madre, la hermosa princesa Eli Ayase decidió salir en búsqueda autónoma del despiadado asesino. Junto a su vasallo Rin Hoshizora salieron como incógnitas encapuchadas al pueblo más afectado, rentando en una humilde posada para esperar la noche. La posadera era hija única, por lo cual siempre atendía el negocio de sus padres mientras estos se dedicaban al cultivo en el pueblo vecino, pues su ganado había sido asesinado por culpa de la criatura. Esta información la consiguió Rin, quien ella hizo los tratos para el hospedaje debido a que no quería que la princesa fuese reconocida por nadie.

La princesa Eli notó que el pueblo era un caos y se dio cuenta que en su reino nadie había hablado de ello. Mucha gente estaba desnutrida y con pesar en sus rostros. La población había descendido un 30% Una cifra impactante, pues era el pueblo con mayor producción.

Al anochecer, la princesa y su servidora planearon desvelarse y ocultarse entre las sombras, esperando rastros de aquél monstruo. Pasaron las horas y faltaban minutos para el amanecer. Eli, con notables ojeras, dio la orden de regresar a la posada y, cuando estaban llegando a su sitio de hospedaje, fue cuando escucharon el grito de la joven posadera. Rin y Eli corrieron hacia el lugar.

— ¡KYAAAA! — Gritaba la joven posadera.

Una criatura de menor estatura a la virgen chica se aventó directamente a su yugular, mientras la victima cubría su cuello para evitar ser mordida.  
A toda velocidad llegó la vasallo de cabello corto a atacar a la criatura. La vampiresa evitó el ataque afilado de la contraria, aventándosele también encima Ambas empezaron a revolcarse por el lugar mientras peleaban. Rin no pudo ante la fuerza y velocidad de su rival, quien de un golpe la arrojó hacia una habitación, atravesando la puerta de madera por la fuerza del golpe y perseguida hasta allá por su depredadora. Aprovechando la situación, Eli corrió en rescate de la posadera, quien yacía paralizada sobre el suelo. Afortunadamente se encontraba intacta, pero estaba muy asustada.

— Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Eli arrodillada.

La posadera jadeaba de susto mientras escuchaba los quejidos y destrozos que había en la habitación donde Rin y la vampiresa pelinegra batallaban. Antes las consecuentes palabras de la rubia, la tendera dirigió su mirada hacia la contraria, donde un rostro de sorpresa invadió a la virgen, quien inmediatamente reconoció la belleza de la princesa.

— ¡Pr-Princesa Eli! ¿Qué hace aquí? Huya cuanto antes.

Eli se perdió un momento en la bella mirada de los ojos esmeralda de la posadera y reaccionó al instante.

— No, yo vine a cazar a esa bestia. Vaya a un lugar seguro. Estará bien, se lo prometo por Dios. ¡Ahora corra!

Aterrada, la posadera siguió las órdenes de la princesa y fue a esconderse bajo llave.  
Eli inmediatamente corrió en ayuda de su sirviente quien estaba siendo sometida por la criatura humanoide. Sigilosamente, Eli desenvainó su estoque para apuñalar un pulmón del monstruo y, sin más, atacó a la criatura.  
La estocada se detuvo… una mano la había detenido. La sorpresa de Eli fue que, una segunda criatura detuvo su estoque con su mano desnuda. Los bellos ojos azules de la princesa presenciaron a su rival: una mujer con un velo negro y una extensa capa que cubría su cuerpo. Ambas se miraban a los ojos. Eli empezaba a sentir que la mirada contraria era pesada y su visión empezaba a ponerse borrosa.  
La otra criatura que batallaba con Rin había ganado e inmediatamente observó a la princesa para también atacarla, pero la mano de aquella silenciosa chica de velo negro detuvo a la vampiresa de ojos rojos.

— ¡Ya tuviste suficiente, Nico! Vámonos de aquí. Ya ha amanecido.

— ¡N-No es justo!

Ambas criaturas salieron por la ventana, pero un error de la misteriosa mujer del velo hizo que su velo se cayera, percatándose la princesa que el cabello era anaranjado de la mujer. Había obtenido datos valiosos para su caza. Eli volvió en sí para ir a ver a su fiel sirviente, quien estaba tirada en el suelo derramando sangre por su cuello. Había evitado que su sangre fuese drenada, pero los finos agujeros provocaron un derrame.

— ¡Rin! Aguanta, por favor. Iré por un médico.

— ¡Prin…cesa… Je, je. Le he fallado… Rin… no fue de ayuda, ¿verdad? Ah… — jadeaba mientras cubría con su mano su cuello herido.

— ¡No, Rin! Ya no te sobre esfuerces. Estarás bien. — Respondió la princesa de manera nerviosa.

— Huya, princesa. Por favor…

— Rin… ¡No te dejaré morir! — Exclamó Eli desgarrando la ropa de su vasallo.

— ¿Princesa?... Ahh…

Eli desnudó a su guardiana. Si esta iba a morir, al menos no sería en vano. La princesa debía experimentar una manera de salvarla. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue lo más obvio: quitarle su virginidad.

La princesa arregló el mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y, con delicadeza, inclinó su rostro para llevar su boca hasta la feminidad de Rin, besándola de manera suave, dándole ligeros roces con su lengua e intercalando succiones. Combinaba el sexo oral con estimulación de su mano.  
Rin no sabía qué sentir a parte del dolor de su herida y el placer sexual. Era una experiencia bastante única y vergonzosa que sólo se limitaba a gemir, pero no sabía si era por el dolor o por el placer.

Una hora después, la posadera salió de su escondite. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se frecuentó la batalla y para su sorpresa… no notó nada. El suelo estaba salpicado de sangre. Rápidamente fue a la habitación que había rentado a la princesa, descubriendo que ésta se encontraba ahí, sentada mientras escribía una carta. Sobre la cama observó a su acompañante con una venda alrededor del cuello mientras descansaba.

— D-Disculpe, princesa… — Habló la posadera.

La princesa continuó unos segundos más escribiendo y se levantó de su silla, dando media vuelta para responder a la dueña.

— No se preocupe, señorita. Le voy a pagar todos los daños materiales y le compensaré con un extra. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, le ofrezco una enorme disculpa. — Hizo una noble referencia.

— No… No, yo no venía a eso. Quería saber cómo se encontraba y qué fue lo que sucedió.

— Todo está bien. Logré identificar a esos monstruos y, lo más importante, salvé a Rin. Sin su ayuda, no hubiese podido saber la identidad de ellas.

— ¿Ellas? Pero yo también la reconocí y era sólo una chica, princesa.

— No… — Dijo Eli dando media vuelta hacia la vista de la ventana. — Son dos. Y lo más importante es que tengo el plan ideal para evitar más muertes.

— ¿Y cuál es ese? Si lo desea, yo le juro solemnemente que le serviré en todo lo que me pida, princesa.

— A todo esto… ¿cuál es su nombre, señorita? — Volvió la vista hacia la posadera.

— Nozomi Toujo, princesa. Pero no soy merecedora de su respeto. Por favor no sea cortés.

— Qué bonito nombre. Jamás lo había escuchado. — Mencionaba mientras se acercaba a la señorita. — Sé que se encuentra sola en esta posada. Pero quiero pedirle un enorme favor.

— El que desee, princesa Eli. Mis posesiones son suyas. — Respondió Nozomi agradecida.

— Es algo muy egoísta, pero quisiera que haga el mejor esfuerzo del mundo por ayudarme… — Observaba el suelo con un leve toque de sonrojo.

Mientras tanto en un poblado vecino.

— ¡Te dije que ya no más víctimas y te desviaste por esa última! Y no sólo esa chica te vio, sino que la mismísima princesa quedó viva y te reconocerá, Nico.

— ¡Mira quién lo dice: la que dijo mi nombre frente a ella! ¡Hmp! — Nico se cruzó de brazos indignada.

— Eso te pasa por desobedecer mis órdenes. — Miró de manera enojada a su contraria.

— Puedo sentir que me estás observando feo, pero sabes que yo no me desmayaré como cualquier humano. ¡Así que detente!

— Es verdad. Ahora que lo mencionas, la princesa no se desmayó cuando la observé. Podría decirse que el velo impidió eso, pero no. Eli Ayase tiene sangre real. Así que es probable que sea muy resistente.

— Como sea. Iré a dormir. Despiértame en 3 días, Honoka. — Decía Nico mientras cerraba las cortinas de la pequeña casa.

— Está bien. Yo saldré un momento. — Contestó la ojos azules mientras se vestía de manera cotidiana para el poblado.

— Suerte en la iglesia. Ji, ji. — Mencionó Nico con una mirada pícara mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Honoka observó sonrojada y de manera retadora a la chica de cabellera negra por su respuesta, pero no quiso perder más tiempo y salió de la pequeña morada.  
En efecto, Nico tenía toda la razón. Honoka siempre asistía a la iglesia a rezar, o ese era su pretexto. Había una hermosa monja que había enamorado a la vampiresa.

— Buenos días, Umi. Qué sorpresa encontrarte rezando. — Saludó Honoka con un poco de nerviosismo. Siempre eran las mismas palabras cuando se encontraba con la monja.

— Hola. Muy buenos días, Honoka. Tú sabes que siempre vengo a rezar a esta hora antes de mis demás tareas. ¿Cómo va tu día? — Respondió con una voz encantadora, sútil y dulce a la vez. Su sonoro era un tranquilizante que acariciaba los tímpanos de quien la escuchase.

— Todo bien, gracias. Espero que tú también estés muy bien, Umi. — Sonrió a la par de sentarse a su lado a pesar de estar todas las bancas disponibles.

— Me agradaría decir estar tan bien como tú, hermana. — Correspondió a la sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados. — Pero últimamente he soñado siendo atacada por la criatura que ha hecho de las suyas en el pueblo.

—… Debe ser aterrador. ¿Y si fuesen dos criaturas, pero sólo que una bebe la sangre de las personas y la otra sólo la de los animales?

— Je, je, jé. Ay, Honoka. Eso no me hará sentir mejor. Incluso me aterraría más que dos monstruos existieran.

— Sí… tienes razón. — La expresión de Honoka fue de tristeza. Escuchar a la persona que amaba decirle "monstruo" le rompía el corazón.

— No te pongas así. Mejor reza por mí. Quiero volver a tener tranquilidad y no temer a la noche, quien nos alegra con sus hermosas estrellas y luna.

— ¿Te gustaría alguna vez ver las estrellas conmigo, Umi? — La expresión de Honoka aún se mantenía con tristeza.

— ¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! Pero primero debes prometerme que rezarás por mí. Je, je.

— … — Sólo se dedicó a asentir con una expresión de total sonrojo. Nunca pensó llegar tan lejos. — E-Este… si deseas, podemos verlas hoy. O sea, entre más rápido olvides esas pesadillas, mejor, Umi.

— ¡Qué amable, Honoka! Mi corazón siente una cálida seguridad en este momento. Gracias a dios por enviarte a mi vida. — Mencionó llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

La pelinaranja permaneció en la iglesia fingiendo rezar todo el día hasta el anochecer y así poder esperar a la monja.  
Todas las noches sus colmillos crecían, por lo cual evitaba tener contacto con la gente, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente, así que cubrió su boca con una bufanda y fingir frío. Minutos más tarde, la hermosa taciturna salió de la iglesia con un rosario alrededor de su cuello, objeto que rápidamente llamó la atención y disgusto de la vampiresa.

— ¡Honoka, hermana! Sí que has prometido tu palabra. — Aceleró paso para llegar hasta la chica y dar paso hacia su casa.

— Así es… Disculpa, Umi. ¿Sueles usar eso todas las noches?

— Por supuesto. En realidad lo uso todo el día, pero siempre lo tengo debajo de mis vestimentas.

— ¿Y esta vez por qué lo traes por fuera? — Preguntó la sangrienta con un poco de curiosidad e incomodidad.

— Debido a que confío en que Dios me haga llegar a mi camino sana y salva.

— Ya veo. Je, je.

— Es mi turno de cuestionar. Ji, ji. ¿Por qué traes tu bufanda tan alta?

— ¡¿Ah?! Este… bueno, pues porque tengo frío. ¿Por qué más sería?

— Comprendo. Tienes razón. Se acercan las fechas de invierno y el frío es algo característico.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Correcto! Yo soy muy delicada al frío, así que mejor prevenir.

— Comprendo. Tu piel es tan pálida que se nota que el frío debe afectarte mucho.

— A-Ah… Así es… ¿Y qué comiste hoy? — Audazmente trató de cambiar el tema.

Ambas continuaron conversando el transcurso del camino hasta llegar a la casa de Umi.

— Bien, llegamos. ¡Estás sana y salva, Umi! — Dijo la vampiresa.

— Muchas gracias, Honoka. Eres muy bondadosa.

— No es nada… — Su rostro volvió a la tristeza. Debía marcharse. — Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¡Pensé que veríamos las estrellas!

— ¡ES VERDAD! — La expresión de la vampiresa cambió instantáneamente.

— Je, je, jé. ¡Qué cambio tan drástico, hermana! Pasa, por favor. — Abría la puerta para ceder la entrada.

— M-Muchas gracias. — Sin más, accedió a entrar. Sorprendiéndose por el lugar tan sencillo, pero agradable. Habían un par de crucifijos, pero no eran molestia. — ¡Qué lugar tan acogedor, Umi!

— Gracias, Honoka. Es mi pequeño templo, como puedes notar.

— Sí… bastante, se podría decir. Ja, ja. — Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

— Iré a cambiarme. Por favor, toma asiento. También prepararé una sopa. Así que siéntete en casa.

Honoka no sabía dónde o cómo sentarse. A cualquier lado que fijara su vista, había objetos religiosos. Así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que la anfitriona del hogar volviera.  
La de colmillos estaba impactada. Ver el cabello suelto y sin objetos de la monja le hacían verla como una deidad. Su sencillez la había cautivado. Era una mujer hermosa en todos los aspectos.

— Bien, es hora de preparar la sopa. ¿Me ayudarás?

— ¡Por supuesto, Umi! — Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

Paso a paso, la peliazul le decía a la ojos azules cómo y qué ingredientes agregar para la preparación de la sopa.

— Bien, ahora sólo agrégale un poco de ajo en polvo. Toma. — Con una sonrisa, le acercó el ajo a su contraria.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron y, por naturaleza, refunfuñó como un gato al serle acercado el ajo. Afortunadamente, la mujer pura no lo notó por la bufanda que cubría su boca, pero aún así escuchó el desagrado, retirando su mano con ajo al instante.

— ¿P-Pasa algo, Honoka?

— ¡Umi, Umi! Discúlpame… Es que… ¡soy alérgica al ajo!

— ¡Oh! Mis disculpas, hermana. Entonces dejemos que se prepare así. Iré a lavarme las manos para que no me quede ni el olor de este. — Fue a su lavadero al instante.

Minutos después, la sopa se sirvió en dos platos. Aprovecharon el cálido platillo para subir al tejado y observar las estrellas mientras degustaban. Era un momento muy hermoso para la vampiro. Todos los siglos los había pasado sola. Después llegó Nico a su vida. La había conocido en otro país mientras la vampiresa pelinaranja estaba de nómada. Recordó aquél impactante momento de su primer encuentro. La de cabello moreno estaba siendo apaleada por comerciantes. Un infante había robado una manzana por hambre y Nico escuchó que lo iban a linchar los vendedores, por lo cual ella se entregó ante los comerciantes exclamando que ella la había robado, pero que la pagaría con trabajo. Lamentablemente ellos hicieron caso omiso y la amarraron a un poste para asesinarla a golpes. Fue ahí cuando intercedió Honoka, quien desmayó a todos con la mirada y desamarró a una herida Nico. Lamentablemente sufría de hemorragias, así que la vampiresa no tuvo otra opción y la tuvo que morder. Por su olfato, sabía que era virgen, así que de cualquier manera moriría y, si Honoka quería que viviese, tendría que robar su virginidad, por lo tanto su primera experiencia de Kousaka fue con Yazawa.  
Después de eso, Nico despertó en otro país. Honoka le explicó todo lo que había sucedido y en lo que se había convertido. La de coletas jamás lo dijo, pero demostró estar totalmente agradecida, estando con Honoka todo el siglo a donde quiera que ésta fuese. Y fue así como la vampiresa dejó de vivir en soledad, adoptando a alguien igual que ella, pero jamás vio a Nico como una pareja ni viceversa. Ambas se veían como hermanas.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Honoka? — Preguntó la amable mujer llevando su mano sobre la de la cuestionada.

— Oh, lo siento. Divagué un momento.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Estás helada! Parece como si estuvieses muerta con tu palidez.

— ¡Ah! Perdón, perdón. Es que estas no son mis fechas, Umi. Je, je. Lo siento.

— Creo que no son las fechas de nadie. Vivir con este miedo, hace que todas lo pasemos mal. ¿Por qué las mujeres somos el objetivo de esa criatura?

— Tú sabes que el nombre de Dios es lo más poderoso que tienen… perdón, que tenemos los humanos, ¿cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Todos los hijos de Dios estamos bajo su cuidado.

— Pues yo te prometo en el nombre de Dios que esa criatura jamás te hará nada, Umi. — Juró cruzando su seria mirada a la contraria.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No uses el nombre de Dios en vano.

— Si lo juré, es porque tengo un pacto con Dios. Yo le recé para que a personas buenas como tú no les pase nada. Así que confía en mí, porque yo confío en Dios.

— Ahh… Honoka. ¡Qué bellas palabras! Hoy dormiré como una bebé. ¡Mil gracias!

— No agradezcas. ¡Y por cierto, es hora de que descanses! Así que yo debo regresar a casa.

— ¡Espera, Honoka! Quédate esta noche. No debes salir sola, por favor.

— Umi… ¿P-Puedo quedarme esta noche?

— ¡Claro que sí! Me ofendería si no aceptaras.

— N-No es eso… este lugar es muy agradable. Así que sí me quisiera quedar… Es sólo que me da un poco de vergüenza.

— Ja, ja. No te preocupes, Honoka.

2 días después.

—¡Nico, Nico! ¡Despierta! — Gritaba Honoka tomando de los hombros a la delgada chica con sueño profundo. — ¡NI-COOOO!

— … —Uno de los ojos color rubí de la somnolienta se abría con enojo.

— ¡Nico!

— ¡¿Qué quieres, Honoka?! Te dije que me despertaras en 3… no, en 7 días. — Se acomodó en la cama para darle la espalda a la pelinaranja.

— Nico, la princesa Eli ha estado organizando visitas en todos lados. ¡Nos está buscando!

— ¿EEEH? — Rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama. — ¡Debemos escapar ahora!

— ¿Pero a dónde? — Cuestionó la ojos azules.

— Quién sabe. Tomemos el primer barco. — Respondió Nico sin ningún cuidado.

— Pero si huimos tan de repente, la gente que nos conoce sabrá que nosotras somos las causantes de estos problemas y ya no podremos estar segura en ningún lugar del mundo.

— Entonces quedémonos y asesinemos a todos, Honoka.

— Hay mucha gente inocente, Nico…

— ¿Lo dices por tu noviesita de la iglesia? ¡Tráela con nosotras!

— … — Nico había pegado en el blanco de Honoka. — No puedo. Ella es demasiado gentil. No quisiera hacerla sufrir.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Vas a arriesgar nuestras vidas sólo para ver feliz a esa hija de Dios?

— No entiendes, Nico. Pero he decidido que me quedaré. No tendré problema que tú desees irte. De hecho preferiría que te fueras y estés a salvo.

— Siempre he pensado que el amor es para idiotas, Honoka. Ja, ja, ja. Y mientras siga con vida, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo para molestarte.

— Bien, entonces debemos elaborar un plan para pasar desapercibidas.

— ¿Y esa idea es matarlos a todos? — Comentó Nico orgullosa.

— ¡No! Seguirás bebiendo sangre de chicas. Usaremos de excusa que nos largamos de aquí porque nuestra reina no hace nada y tememos por nuestra vida. Así nunca sospecharán de nosotras.

— Me agrada la idea de que me dejes divertirme. Deberías unirte. Apuesto a que la sangre de animal debe saber asquerosa. Je, je. — Mencionó la ojos rojos en tono burlón.

— Tú sabes por qué no lo hago.

— De verdad, Honoka. El que estés enamorada de esa chica y te abstengas de probar a otras mujeres, no hará que esa monja se enamore de ti.

— Ese es mi problema, así que no opines.

—Enamorarse sólo hace a la gente más idiota. — Levantó los brazos en señal de pena.

— Bien. Hoy vendrá la princesa, así que ve a esconderte, Nico. Vuelve al siguiente día.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde piensas que me quedaré? — Preguntó alterada la chica de coletas.

— Hmm… Podrías visitar nuevamente el pueblo cerca del reino y cazar chicas. Eso los hará regresar ahí con la sospecha de que nos escondemos cerca de ahí y este lugar pasará desapercibido.

— ¡Hmp! Está bien.

— Recuerda, Nico, cuando empiece a anochecer y salgan tus colmillos, ataca cuando antes. No vaya a ser que la princesa venga a revisarme en la noche porque ahí será mi fin.

— Entendido. Puedo atacar a las que quiera, ¿cierto? — Preguntó contenta la de cabello oscuro.

— … Entendido, pero trata de no hacerlas sufrir, por favor.

— Lo intentaré. Por lo tanto, me voy. Nos vemos mañana, Honoka chan. — Anunció Nico antes de salir.

— Tú también, Nico. Cuídate mucho y, por favor, si estás en aprietos, huye.

— Tú también, Honoka… Por favor no mueras. Sino Nico ya no tendrá razones para vivir… — Contestó de manera sutil con tristeza.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Nico?

— ¡NADA! — Cerró la puerta con fuerza para irse a su destino.

Al medio día. La caballería del reino había llegado. El pueblo entero dio la bienvenida a estos y a la princesa. Quien estaba a cargo del escuadrón. Honoka se hallaba dentro de la iglesia, pero su curiosidad la hizo salir a la entrada para ver sí los rumores eran ciertos.  
Toda la gente se acercaba a Eli y su caballo. Todos quedaban maravillados por la belleza de la rubia. Sin embargo la princesa no perdía el tiempo y tomó la atención de todos, reuniendo sus tropas a toda la gente para llevarla hacia ella. Honoka se acercó a voluntad sin que nadie se lo pidiese.

¡Atención! Yo personalmente, la princesa Eli Ayase, me comprometí a recobrar la paz de mi pueblo y se los cumpliré. Es muy importante que me hagan caso y todo se cumpla al pie de la letra.  
Antes que todo, quiero que todas las mujeres vírgenes se pongan detrás de mí. ¡Quiero a todas! ¡Desde niñas a mujeres adultas! Con una que falte, podría ser el factor principal para el fracaso de la captura de éste ser.

Había un gran revuelto de voces entre la comunidad. Pero una a una se iban detrás de la princesa. Con la primera que tuvo el valor de ir, las demás siguieron. Se iba desintegrando el grupo del pueblo y Honoka dudaba si ir o no. No podía concentrarse y pensar en una posible trampa o no. Fue ahí cuando, entre la poca gente, se hallaba Umi, quien decidió avanzar hacia el grupo de las vírgenes. Sin pensarlo más, Honoka dio un gran paso y comenzó a caminar entre aquella multitud. Ya nadie más se estaba acercando. La princesa dio dos minutos más de tolerancia. Su mirada era agresiva, pero al parecer, todas las vírgenes se reunieron donde debían estar.

— ¡Harasho! Gracias por la confianza. Por mi palabra de princesa les prometo que no sucederá nada malo. Al contrario, quiero agradecerles su confianza. ¡Estos tiempos de terror van a terminar pronto!

Los pueblerinos gritaban entusiasmados y aliviados. Creían profundamente en sus gobernantes. Eli bajó de su corcel blanco y se reunió con su grupo de mujeres puras para dedicarles una palabra.

— Bien… —Dio un gran suspiro. — Me da bastante vergüenza decir esto, pero debemos no perder el tiempo. Este maldito ser se dedica a matar a nuestras mujeres vírgenes y, si ustedes quieren vivir, deberán dejar de serlo. Si unas ya están casadas y, quieren vivir con seguridad, pueden hacer el amor con sus esposos, pero las solteras que no están en una relación bajo la bendición de Dios, les ruego que consideren perder su valiosa virginidad. No saben cuánta vergüenza tengo de hablar de esto, pero quien quiera… ¡Yo personalmente les haré el amor! Sólo tienen un día. Así que estaré hospedada en la morada vacacional de la familia real.

El silencio fue ensordecedor. La princesa estaba totalmente roja y dio paso acelerado para desaparecer cuanto antes.  
Al igual que en el reclutamiento, ninguna se atrevía a ir hasta que hubo una primer valiente que, poco a poco más las iban siguiendo. Al final la vampiresa se quedó sin asistir con otras 4 mujeres adultas y una joven más… ¡Era Umi y las demás también eran monjas mayores! Honoka corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Umi? ¿Por qué no fuiste?

— ¿Hace falta decirlo, Honoka?

— ¿Decir qué?

— Yo ya me siento segura. Confío en ti. — Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Honoka estaba pasmada. Estaba viendo un ángel. Un ángel que creía ciegamente en ella.

— U-Umi… Gracias… — No pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas y abrazarla con fuerza.

— No, gracias a ti. — Correspondió el abrazo. — Veo que aún de día sigues muy fría.

— Eeh… — Rápidamente se separó. — ¿Y ahora debemos esperar?

— Sí. Nos tendrán bajo protección este día.

Empezaba a atardecer. Eran las 5 de la tarde y se dio la orden de que las 6 mujeres vírgenes se agruparan de dos y se dividieran en 3 habitaciones. Obviamente Honoka y Umi formaron el par y se resguardaron en la habitación en espera de la princesa. 6:18 p.m. y la princesa entró a la habitación. Se le notaban ojeras y extremo cansancio cansancio.

— Hola, señoritas... —Vio un momento su pergamino para identificar los nombres. — Umi y Honoka. Como sabrán, he pasado yo personalmente a verificarlas una por una. Por favor, quítense la ropa.

— ¿Eeeh? ¡No! — Exclamó Umi con total vergüenza.

— Disculpe, princesa, pero nosotras no queremos dejar de ser vírgenes.

Eli vio de reojo a Honoka y centró su mirada en ella. Su físico coincidía, pero debía corroborarlo. Mantuvo su cordura con profesionalidad.

— No vengo a eso, chicas. Sólo quiero revisar sus cuerpos.

— ¡INDECENTE! ¡ESO NO SE LE PIDE A UNA SEÑORITA! — Contestaba una Umi que empezaba a perder la cordura.

— ¿No podría revisarnos sin desnudarnos, princesa? Haré todo lo que nos pida si es necesario.

— ¿Lo necesario? Si es así, ¿no tendrías problemas en desnudarte? — Cuestionaba la rubia.

— Ninguno, princesa. Sólo le pido humildemente no se lo pida a la hermana Umi.

— Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso… Deme una muy buena razón, Honoka. Porque aquí algo no cuadra.

— … ¿Honoka?... — Umi veía extrañada a su amiga. ¿Acaso ella tendría algo que ver? Sus sospechas empezaron a bombardear su mente.

— … La verdad es que… ¡Umi es mi novia y no quisiera que nadie la profanase porque la amo con toda mi vida!

La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento. Las 3 estaban incómodas. Umi exhaló aliviada. Podía desechar las sospechas, pues su conclusión era que su amiga mentía para que esta no pasara la total vergüenza. Sabía que sí podía confiar en ella.

— ¿Es verdad eso, hermana Umi? — Cuestionó la rubia.

— ¡Pr...Preferiría no contestar, su alteza! — La monja se cubrió el rostro totalmente avergonzada.

— Sabe que esto haría enojar a Dios. Pero no se preocupe, mantendré el secreto y hablaré con el sumo sacerdote para brindarle una ofrenda a su nombre y así nuestro Dios le expíe de sus pecados.

— ¡Qué alivio! — Suspiró tranquila la peliazul.

— Bueno, despréndase de sus pertenencias, por favor, señorita Kousaka.

Con sumisión, La pelinaranja asintió empezando a desvestirse. La monja se arrinconó en la habitación viendo hacia la pared con un enorme sonrojo.  
Una vez acabado de desnudarse. La princesa procedió a la examinación. Veía con extrema atención cada parte de su piel.  
La vampiresa podía sentir la respiración de la hermosa rubia al estar tan de cerca observando su cuerpo. Todo parecía bien. El cuello estaba limpio, no presentaba rasgos de heridas de algún animal (esto con el fin de ver si algún animal la atacó mientras esta succionaba su sangre). La chica de la realeza se arrodilló y, sin cuestionar, separó los labios vaginales de la analizada. Honoka sólo gimió de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo firme mientras las manos contrarias no sólo tocaban su feminidad, sino que introducía uno de sus dedos para comprobar la estrechura de sus paredes vaginales, sin embargo la vampiresa no aguantó más y ligeramente pocos fluidos salían de su feminidad.

— Ahh… ¡P-Perdón!— No pudo aguantar no gemir.

— Discúlpeme, señorita Honoka. — Se levantó la princesa con una coloración roja en su rostro mientras limpiaba su mano con un pañuelo. — Como último favor, abra la boca grande y permanezca así.

Los ojos azules de Honoka observaron hacia la ventana de manera drástica, notando que empezaba a oscurecer. Pasó su lengua por sus colmillos, verificando que en efecto aún no le crecían y procedió a abrirla.  
La princesa examinó de manera cuidadosa, no encontrando ningún rastro de sospecha.

— Bien. Sólo una pregunta.

— ¿Ajá? — Se mantenía la amante del pan con la boca abierta.

— Puede cerrarla. — Entre cerró sus ojos la rubia. — ¿Por qué su cuerpo está tan pálido y frío? Parece que no sale al sol y siempre sale de noche.

La princesa había atacado con una pregunta eficaz hacia la vampiresa. No sabía cómo demostrar lo contrario. Sus nervios salieron a flote y al querer responder, sus labios temblaban.

— ¡Claro que sale al sol! ¡Todo el día se la pasa en la iglesia rezando! — Interrumpió la monja aún arrinconada.

— ¿En la iglesia? Eso quita todas mis sospechas de ti. Si te soy sincera, tú eras sospechosa para mí, Honoka. Yo presencié a esos demonios. ¡Y eran dos! Una de ellas iba a atacar a una posadera, pero no pudo morderla porque ella portaba una cruz de plata como collar, lo que impidió que uno de esos demonios pudiese morderla. Al parecer, las cruces son su debilidad, pero si la hermana Sonoda dice que te la pasas en la iglesia, no dudo que sea verdad.  
Me disculpo en nombre de Dios y de la familia Ayase. Me retiro a descansar. — Derrotada, Eli salió con felicidad de la habitación. Por fin iba poder descansar.

— ¿Se ha ido? — Preguntó la monja.

— Sí, por suerte sí.

— Qué bien. Es hora de volver a la iglesia. — Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para observar a Honoka desnuda. Inmediatamente la dócil peliazul se desmayó de vergüenza.

Honoka la llevó a su hogar y permaneció con ella toda la noche.

— Espero que Nico se encuentre bien… — Se dijo Honoka así misma mientras observaba dormir a la peliazul.

Ese mismo día, pero por la tarde, Nico había llegado al poblado donde solían atacar consecutivamente. Más tarde que nunca, se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa. El pueblo cercano al reino no estaba descuidado, al contrario, había más guardias que nunca y notó que alguien de la realeza dirigía los escuadrones. Decidió caminar sin cuidado por el poblado como si fuese una habitante más, pero un guardia la venía siguiendo.

— ¡Eh, tú, niña! ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— ¡…! — Un ceño fruncido se pronunció en el rostro de Nico, quien dio media vuelta con una hermosa sonrisa y dulce voz. — ¡Nico Nico Nii! Nico ya no es una niña, señor caballero.~

— Entiendo… — El guardia estaba desorientado por lo que había visto. No sabía qué responder o cómo actuar. Sin más, decidió retirarse.

— Idiota… — Dijo en tono bajo la de coletas cuando éste se retiró.

Continuó caminando, verificando el perímetro y memorizando la posición de los guardias. De igual manera tenía que encontrar un modo de simular vivir ahí y esconderse en algún lugar. Quería poder hospedarse, pero se maldecía por no haber podido asesinar a la posadera.  
Al atardecer, dirigió su camino hacia el bosque. La gente dejaba de estar fuera de sus casas y Nico sería la única sin hogar, así que trató de evitar sospechas yendo hacia el bosque, pero antes de entrar, escuchó que un caballo se detuvo a sus espaldas y una voz femenina se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña? El bosque es peligroso.

— … — Nico se detuvo, apretó sus puños con total fuerza y dio media vuelta. — ¡QUE NO SOY UNA NI…!

La ojos rojos se había quedado congelada al ver aquellos ojos amatistas, su cabellera pelirroja y esos modales al montar a caballo. ¡Era la princesa Maki! La media hermana de Eli. La delgada vampiresa estaba impactada, pero tuvo su cambio drástico, fingiendo desinterés.

— Voy por madera al bosque… ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Y tú sola? ¿Por qué no va tu padre?

— … Mis padres murieron, princesa. Estoy sola… — Nico fingía una voz quebrada y una profunda tristeza.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas. Permite que uno de mis caballeros vaya por la madera en tu lugar.

— ¡N-No, n-no! — Exclama Nico nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Escondes algo? — La mirada sospechosa de Maki observaba desde arriba a la vampiresa.

— … ¡No es eso! ¡Yo me valgo por mí misma y no quiero la ayuda de una princesa que no se dignó a venir hasta que su pueblo ya estaba al borde de la desaparición! — Era su mejor golpe y única cuartada de la chica de coletas. Si eso no le funcionase, estaría en problemas.

— Una vez más, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita. Tiene toda la razón. Con su permiso… — Maki se retiró con una enorme tristeza en su mirada. Nico había herido su orgullo.

— … — Nico veía cómo se alejaba la pelirroja. — Discúlpeme, princesa... No quise ser tan hiriente, pero no pondré en riesgo la vida de Honoka. — Pronunció en voz baja para irse al bosque.

Cayó la noche en el poblado. Nico estaba trepada en lo alto de un árbol, escondida. Sus colmillos crecieron y su fino olfato volvió. Podía oler las vírgenes del poblado, pero algo llamó bastante su atención. No creía que olfateara mal, en efecto sólo 2 mujeres vírgenes había en todo el pueblo.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Qué han hecho con todas las demás? Habían cientos de mujeres. ¡E-Espero que Honoka esté bien!

En esa misma noche, en el poblado cercano al reino, Maki dio la orden a todos sus caballeros de desalojar.

— ¡¿Hanayo?! — Preguntó la princesa Nishikino.

— ¡¿S-Sí, princesa?! — Corrió hacia donde la pelirroja.

— ¿Ella ya está aquí? — Continuaba cuestionando mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— S-Sí… E-Ella anda deambulando por el pueblo, princesa.

— Hmm… Bien. Vayámonos también. Dejemos que haga su trabajo.

— Sí, su majestad. — Hanayo, vasallo de la princesa, se subió a su caballo para seguir a su dueña.

Nico yacía en la copa de los árboles. Notando que el pueblo estaba muy descuidado. Corroboró que todos los guardias se habían retirado. Inclusive la princesa con su acompañante, pero ahora sólo olía a una única mujer virgen en todo el poblado. Quería indagar un poco más. Recordó que debía alarmar al poblado para mantener la seguridad de Honoka, así que, sin miedo a que fuese una emboscada, caminó silenciosamente y por las sombras, siguiendo el rastro de la mujer virgen.  
Minutos de sigilo la llevaron a la parte final del pueblo. A las orillas de un río que pasaba por todos los poblados. Vio que había una cabaña era la que resguardaba a la virgen, así que continuó hasta el lugar con sigilo. De pronto, por la chimenea de este recinto, desprendió una enorme humareda de incienso, madera y carbón, confundiendo el olfato de la vampiresa.

Quiso retirarse unos minutos del lugar para cuando el humo bajase, pero una afilada hoja rasguñó su hombro. Otra más pasó a su espalda, rajándole esta. Nico se tumbó al suelo, escuchando suaves silbidos de filos pasar sobre ella, por tanto empezó a rodar hasta el árbol más cercano, alejándose del área de peligro. Asustada, veía a sus alrededores, pero el humo impedía una visión clara.  
Sin esperarlo, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Montones de piedras atacaron el árbol donde se escondía, tumbándola de este con serias heridas en su rostro y cuerpo. Unas risas femeninas se escuchaban en la cabaña.  
Enojada, Nico corrió hacia el sitio, sin fijarse que detonó una trampa de hilo que deslizaba un grueso y pesado tronco hacia su dirección, atravesando la cabaña de tan intenso golpe. La visión de la vampiresa era borrosa. Estaba dentro de la cabaña y una figura se acercó a ella. Tenía un machete en mano.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es hora de morir!

Aquella chica pelo grisáceo atacó a Nico, quien elevó su mano para cubrirse del filo del arma, hiriendo la palma de su mano. La adrenalina de Nico se elevó al máximo, gruñendo a su atacante y tacleando la vampiresa a esta.

A kilómetros, con un artefacto óptico, alguien observaba que la criatura había caído en las trampas de la cazadora, pero no había muerto y se confrontaban dentro de la cabaña.

— ¡Mi reina! El objetivo sigue con vida y lucha con la mercenario. ¿Órdenes?

— ¡Disparen fuego a discreción!

Un cuerno de guerra sonó, dando órdenes a los arqueros de disparar flechas de fuego hacia la cabaña. Encendiéndose esta de inmediato con ambas chicas dentro.  
Sin importar eso, ambas continuaron batallando. La mercenario de ojos color ámbar era muy astuta a pesar de no tener la misma fuerza que la vampiresa, pero no podía matarla debido a la resistencia de la chica de coletas. Cada vez asestaba leves estocadas al cuerpo de la no muerta, pero aun así seguía batallando hasta el techo incendiado les cayó encima. Nico aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar con sus últimas fuerzas. Derribó la ventana y brincó hacia el río, llevándosela la corriente mientras se ahogaba por no saber nadar.  
Por su parte, la sádica chica que quedaba se incendiaba. Sus gritos de agonía no podían ser escuchados. En cuestión de minutos el área de la cabaña fue consumida por las llamas.

La vampiresa fue arrollada 1km por el río, dejándola cerca de su poblado donde habitaba. Empezaba a amanecer y Nico recobraba la conciencia.  
Cuando despertó, tomó asiento, observando que sus heridas habían sanado. Jamás había sido herida de tal forma que nunca supo que su recuperación era bastante rápida, sin embargo su ropa estaba quemada y rasgada.  
Dejó que su falda y blusa se las llevara la corriente y, en ropa interior se dirigió a su hogar por una muda nueva y encontrarse con Honoka.

Esa misma mañana, en el hogar de la monja, la vampiresa había preparado el desayuno. Ambas estaban comiendo cuando la trompeta del poblado sonó. Eso sólo significaba malas noticias.

— ¿Qué sucederá, Honoka? — Preguntaba angustiada la peliazul.

— Tranquilízate, Umi. Todo estará bien si estás conmigo. — Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Ambas fueron al centro del poblado. Se informaba específicamente que el demonio había sido aniquilado. La paz había vuelto al reino y su alrededor. Toda la gente celebraba y lloraba de alegría. El plan de la princesa Ayase había resultado un éxito.  
Honoka temblaba y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Para ella, Nico había muerto.  
Umi notó inmediatamente el llanto de la vampiresa. Creía que era de alegría, pero rápidamente su idea se esfumó cuando veía a Honoka temblar y su rostro entristecer.

— ¿Sucede algo, Honoka?

— N-No. — Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y fingió alegría. — Todo está bien. Qué alegría me da.

— Qué alivio. Por fin volveremos a la normalidad de esta pesadilla. Te agradezco el siempre haberme apoyado, Honoka. Deberíamos celebrar esto. ¡Vayamos a la iglesia a dar gracias a dios! — Tomó de la mano con fuerza a la vampiresa.

Honoka sólo se dejó llevar por la contraria. Su tristeza era enorme, pero ya lo había perdido casi todo.  
Dentro de la iglesia, la pelinaranja no podía evitar su pesar. Tenía que huir del lugar, no sin antes con venganza. Iba a matar a toda la realeza.

— Umi… Umi… — Susurraba Honoka.

— … ¿Sí, Honoka? — Mantenía ambas manos pegadas mientras rezaba.

— Tengo que irme…

— ¿Quéee? — La monja dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga. — ¿A dónde y por qué?

— Sabes, sé que confías en mí, así que tengo que decirte la verdad…

— ¿De qué estás hablándome? — El rostro de Umi se mantenía confuso.

— Si vuelvo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— ¡…! — Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el gritar. — ¡Las dos somos mujeres! Eso no es correcto. ¿Estás delirando?

— Entonces simplemente desapareceré. Siempre te amé. ¿Tú a mí no?

— Estoy confundida… Yo soy una hija de Dios, no puedo casarme. Discúlpame.

— Hasta nunca. Y que la vida te trate bien por la eternidad, Umi. Te lo digo de todo corazón. — Se desprendió de su asiento y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

— ¡E-Espera, Honoka! — Intentó ir tras ella, pero su frondosa falda le impedía hacerlo.

La vampiresa de ojos azules llegó hasta su hogar. Llevándose la sorpresa de que la princesa Eli estaba ahí.

— Princesa… — Dijo la vampiresa sorprendida.

— Bienvenida a casa…

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Lo mismo me pregunto, señorita homicida.

— Argh… — El cuerpo de la pelinaranja se congeló.

Ni se te ocurra escapar o la hermana Umi sufrirá las consecuencias.

— ¡…! ¿Quién asesinó a Nico?

— Contratamos a la famosa mercenaria Minami, pero eso no te concierne. ¡Guardias!

Una decena de hombres entraron a la morada, derribando y esposando a la vampiresa. Arrojándola a un carruaje de acero.

— Cumpliré mi palabra. La hermana Umi no tiene la culpa de nada. — Mencionó la princesa asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje.

— ¿Cómo supiste sobre Nico?

— Digamos que ella te mencionó antes de su muerte. No sé cómo lo haces para ocultar tus poderes, pero de aquí ya no saldrás. ¡Ahora es tu turno de pagar!

Al anochecer de camino al palacio real, pero en otro carruaje, iba esposada y amordazada Nico. Había sido capturada al ser descubierta entrar a su casa. Discretamente fue enviada de camino al castillo. La de coletas, antes de partir, pudo escuchar cómo anunciaban su muerte ficticia para observar las reacciones de Honoka y ver si en verdad ellas dos eran las criaturas que la princesa Eli identificó. De ahí no supo si su plan fue un éxito o si la pelinaranja pudo huir.  
Llegó la noche y Nico recuperó su olfato y colmillos. Pudiendo oler dos vírgenes. Una muy cercana y otra a lo lejos. Al parecer llegaban al pueblo.  
Sin embargo, un gran estallido ocurrió. Habían caído en un agujero trampa de dos metros. Nico se hirió del fuerte azote que se dio dentro del carruaje de acero.

— ¡Nos han puesto una trampa! ¡Protejan a la princesa Maki con su vida!

Gritos de hombres se escuchaban. Pero nuevamente sigilosos silbidos de filosas arman percibió la chica amordazada. Intentó romper sus esposas, pero eran tan pesadas y duras que le fue imposible.

— ¡Pr-Princesa Maki, cúbrase dentro del carruaje! — Gritaba Hanayo desenvainando su sable.

— ¡Está bien! — Maki bajó de su caballo, pero una flecha dio en una de sus piernas, cayendo ésta al suelo.

— ¡Princesa Maki, cuidado! — Corría Hanayo hacia la pelirroja.

Una lluvia de flechas atacó de la misma dirección hacia a la princesa. Sin embargo, su sirvienta hizo de escudo humano, dando su vida por ella y recibir ciertos tinos en su espalda.

— ¡HANAYOOOOO! ¡HANAYO, NOOOO! — Gritaba sollozante la pianista.

— M-Ma…ki… Hu-Huya…

El traumante suceso de ver a su guardiana morir frente a ella, volvió loca a Maki. No sólo ella había perecido, todos sus guardias y caballos también.  
Un fuerte golpeteo sonaba en el carruaje. Era la vampiresa de ojos rojos. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y chocaba miradas con la princesa.  
Todo había acabado para Nishikino. Su corazón estaba envuelto de odio y moriría sin más. Pero la venganza tragó su cordura, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y liberando de las esposas y mordazas a la sanguinaria vampiro. Si iba a morir, prefería que también su atacante lo hiciera, aunque la vampiresa obtuviera su libertad.  
Una vez liberada, los ojos rojos de la chica pelinegro brillaron como si fuese fuego.

— Ven aquí, princesita. Ji, ji, ji. Te degollaré lentamente, maldita perra. — Esa voz era de la asesina Minami.

— ¡Quédate dentro de aquí y no salgas! — Exclamaba la delgada chica mientras tronada sus muñecas y cuello.

— Kotori no murió en las llamas… — Decía Maki en lágrimas.

— ¡SAL, MADITA ESCORIA! — Se escuchaban los gritos retadores desde afuera.

Nico salió lentamente del carruaje y al instante, una flecha atravesó su brazo izquierdo, inmutándose la vampiresa quien dio marcha hacia la atacante.  
La batalla comenzó. Desde dentro del carruaje se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de dolor. Ambas batallaban a muerte. Azotes sonoros a la par de quejas inundaban los oídos de la princesa. Era como si dos lobos se atacaran.  
Fuera, en la batalla, Minami mantenía su distancia con una alabarda. Nico buscaba la manera de acercarse, había púas por todos lados. La mercenario sacó de su bolsillo una esfera y la arrojó hacia la chica de coletas. El gran estruendo iluminó un momento el camino oscuro del bosque y un grito de guerra lastimó los tímpanos de la pelirroja. Los árboles empezaron a caer muy cerca del carruaje, aterrando y haciendo gritar de miedo a la chica de ojos amatistas. Después continuos gritos espeluznantes y desgarradores se escucharon varios segundos hasta que el silencio prevaleció. Armada de valor, Maki salió del carruaje y cojeó hasta la otra orilla del camino. Presenció el cuerpo de Minami tirado en el suelo. Su cuello estaba desgarrado y litros de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró fijamente por todos lados, pero no encontró a la vampiresa.

— ¡Estoy aquí!

La pelirroja dio un gran salto y grito. Detrás de ella estaba la demonio. Sin más, se resignó a morir.

— Mi venganza se ha concretado. Por favor hazlo rápido. — Suspiró con los ojos cerrados la princesa en el piso.

— Hacer, ¿qué? — Preguntó Nico con la mitad de su rostro ensangrentada y un ojo cerrado.

— ¿Eres tonta? ¡Mátame ya!

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Ja, ja. — La vampiresa se burlaba en su cara.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque eres una asesina.

— Pero yo sólo asesino vírgenes… ¡Duh! — Dijo con voz juguetona.

— Es todo tu culpa… Si no existieras, hubiese sido virgen hasta el matrimonio… — Mencionó rompiendo en llanto.

— ¿Te obligaron a algo sin tu consentimiento?

— ¡Mi hermana sólo quería mi bienestar!

— Entonces… La princesa Eli… Tu propia hermana te… — Totalmente sorprendida preguntaba la herida vampiresa.

— Mi vida es un asco. Quería conocer el amor verdadero. Darle todas mis primeras veces en todo. Sólo… ¡sólo acaba mi sufrimiento! — La princesa rompía en llanto.

— ¿De verdad quieres que acabe con todo tu mal? — Yazawa la observaba con pena.

— ¡Síii! ¡Hazlo ya!

— Está bien, princesa… cof…cof… ¡NICO NICO NII!

— ¡NICO NICO NIIIII!

— … ¿Qué es eso? ¡No lo entiendo! — Preguntaba confusa y furiosa la lagrimeante princesa.

— Nico está acabando con todo tu mal, princesa. Así que Nico te da lo mejor que tiene, ¡su Nico Nico sonrisaaa!

La pianista se quedó unos segundos en silencio y la risa empezó a brotar. Su bello rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas de felicidad. Sólo bastó el entusiasmo de la vampiresa para olvidar toda la masacre a su alrededor y los momentos duros que tuvo que pasar.

Al atardecer del siguiente día, trasladaron a Honoka al pueblo cerca del reino. Reunieron a toda la población con la noticia que se había capturado al demonio chupa sangre. Ambos pueblos tenían entendido que sólo era una criatura. Todo esto plan de Eli para no alertar a ambas vampiresas antes de ser capturadas.  
El método de ejecución sería la guillotina. Todo mundo se encontraba con su morbosidad al máximo, queriendo que la muerte se ejecutase, pero los guardias no podían continuar hasta que la reina o princesa Eli llegara.  
Ayase continuaba identificar la zona donde ocurrió la masacre anterior y descubrir el paradero de su hermana.  
Honoka aún permanecía dentro del carruaje de acero. La noche llegó al lugar y todo el mundo, enfurecido, optó por sacar antorchas y quemarla viva. Los guardias al principio quisieron detener a los pueblerinos, pero su furia era tanta que los guardias de la realeza prefirieron no intervenir.  
Todo mundo intentaba abrir el carruaje, pero era imposible sin la llave de la princesa. Aun así eso no los detenía hasta que los relinchidos de un caballo a lo lejos calmó la irá de la gente.

— ¡La princesa Eli por fin llegó!

La multitud aclamaba su nombre y aplaudía por tal osadía de capturar a ese monstruo.

— ¡Mi pueblo! Les he prometido la ejecución de este ser maldito y así será, pero les ruego paciencia. Como verán, todas las noches éste despiadado ser gana increíble fuerza, sus colmillos crecen y su olfato es más sensible. No puedo arriesgar su integridad en tan bella noche. La luna es su aliada, pero mañana por la mañana el sol será nuestro aliado. La ejecución será a las 10 de la mañana en este mismo lugar. Yo misma velaré aquí para no perder de vista a este monstruo.  
Mi más sincera disculpa a nombre de la familia real. Por favor, todos vayan a descansar.

La actitud de la princesa y su sinceridad enloquecía a su gente, quien siempre confiaban en ella. Así que todos se retiraron del lugar. Unos decepcionados y otros ansiosos por el siguiente día.

Eli cumplió su palabra, se quedaría velando el carruaje hasta el siguiente día.  
En la madrugada, Rin llegó hacia Eli, dándole las noticias de que no pudo percibir rastro alguno de Nico ni de su hermana. Por lo cual la princesa ordenó a los guardias que, mañana a las 7 am, todas las vírgenes fueran llevadas al escondite del castillo.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, se dibujaba una figura en la entrada del pueblo. Paso a paso, se acercaba a donde la princesa y, cuando por fin llegó, esta persona conversó un momento con la rubia quien otorgó permiso a la petición de la persona que caminó todo un día para llegar al lugar.

— ¿Honoka?

Una dulce voz llamó a la vampiresa, quien dormía profundamente, pero bastó con escuchar su nombre una vez para reconocerla y despertarse al momento. Era ella… pudo ver una vez más a Umi antes de morir. Los ojos azules no se pudieron contener y rompieron en llanto, acercándose lo más posible a su amada.

— Honoka. Todo mi camino hacia aquí estuve rezando por ti. Y sabes, quiero que las dos seamos muy felices. No sé si Dios tocó mi corazón, pero descubrí que te amo y que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Sería maravilloso comenzar una nueva vida, ¿no crees?  
Casémonos, ¿quieres?

No sólo Honoka lloraba, la misma monja lo hacía también. Lloraba con mucha tristeza ocultada en un deseo improbable.  
Con cuidado, la peliazul metió su mano en las rejillas y liberó la boca tapada de la pálida vampiresa.

—Guarda silencio, por favor. Sólo escúchame. Yo ya confié en ti, ahora es tu turno que confíes en mí, Honoka. — sutilmente, la hermosa mujer dejó caer una llave dentro del carruaje. — Esta llave me la dio Nico y la princesa Maki. Nico está viva, pero no digas nada. Úsala para escapar. Te veré en la costa donde escaparemos en barco, ¿vale? Cuando la gente se acerque a ver tu ejecución, Nico y Maki atravesarán este pueblo para que las cuatro escapemos a una nueva vida. Sólo recuerda fingir estar esposada para que ellos dos tengan algo de tiempo de cruzar el pueblo.  
¡Te amo y ya quiero que estemos juntas! Quiero lucir un precioso vestido blanco. ¡Nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo!

Con impotencia, Honoka no dijo ni una sólo palabra. Sólo se limitó a asentir y llorar en silencio.  
Antes de la partida de Umi, ésta se acercó a las rejillas, donde la ojos azules hizo lo mismo, dándose un tierno y duradero primer beso.  
La monja se separó con un obvio llanto, mirando una última vez a su futura esposa.

Amaneció por completo. Como lo planeado, a las 7 de la mañana, todas las vírgenes fueron evacuadas hacia el castillo. Se dio la hora puntual de la ejecución. Todo el mundo se había reunido. La intensidad de los gritos era considerablemente más baja que la del día anterior, pero su entusiasmo y morbo seguía siendo el mismo.

— Buenos días. Como lo prometí, estuve toda la noche en vela y nuestra condenada sufrirá el peso de meterse con mi gente. ¡Así que les tengo una nueva sorpresa más!

Todo el público empezó a sorprenderse por lo que sucedía afuera. Muchos reían, pero la mayoría murmuraba. De pronto el ruido de una hoguera y madera quemada recorría los oídos de la gente y de la vampiresa. Un par de guardias fueron de inmediato al carruaje. Entre gritos de entusiasmo, celebraciones y alegría enferma, sacaron del lugar a la pelinaranja, quien desde a escasos metros observó su peor pesadilla:

Un gran crucifijo de madera con una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco estaba siendo quemada.

Honoka alcanzó a ver por última vez los bellos ojos ámbar de una amordazada novia. A pesar del inhumano castigo, ésta le dedicó una última sonrisa a la ojos azules, para después ser rociada en más aceite y agigantar la llama que la consumiría.

El shock de Honoka fue tremendo. Cayó arrodillada al piso. Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos en un rostro serio. La gente gritaba por la siguiente ejecución. Animaban a los verdugos a continuar. Ambos guardias intentaron levantar a Honoka, pero les fue imposible. La pelinaranja se consumió en ira y llanto. El cielo brillante comenzó a oscurecer. Un eclipse nacía y la luz del pueblo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

— ¡Que toda la gente vaya a las puertas del castillo ahora y que mis mejores hombres se queden conmigo! — Exclamó la princesa Eli.

La gente corrió despavorida. No hizo falta ninguna llave para que la descomunal fuerza provocada por la ira de la vampiresa rompiera aquellas pesadas y rústicas esposas.  
De su espalda brotaron dos alas grandes de murciélago. Sus colmillos crecieron el doble, filosas y largas uñas se alargaron de sus manos y su mirada brillaba. Fue cuestión de segundos para despedazar a 5 hombres que blandían su espada contra esta bestia.  
Eli montó su caballo y galopó para enfrentar al monstruo, pero a las orillas escuchó su nombre pronunciar… ¡Era aquella posadera de ojos esmeraldas vestida de novia! La mujer de la cual la rubia princesa se enamoró y pidió matrimonio para casarse el mismo día que la vampiro fuese ejecutada. Cambió su dirección instantáneamente hacia aquella chica para huir. Sus demás hombres atacaron a la bestia, quienes los cortes de sus espadas profundizaban su piel, pero ésta sanaba en segundos. Su sangre derramada de la bestia quemaba a quien salpicara.

Los hombres de la realeza contuvieron el mayor tiempo posible a la implacable Honoka. Eli escondió a su futura esposa en una de las casas y la princesa galopó hacia el lado contraria para que batallara con la bestia lo más alejada posible de su amada.  
La vampiresa derrotó y asesinó a cada uno de sus hombres. El eclipse le concedía sus poderes mientras éste estuviese activo, con los cual olfateó a la única persona virgen que podría estar en el pueblo: ¡la princesa Eli!  
Desplegó sus alas, volando hacia aquella dirección.

Eli testificó a aquella mujer volar. El aura que desprendía era aterrador. Los ojos azules de Eli jamás habían denotado tantísimo miedo… ¿Le aterraba no poder vencer a la vampiresa? No… Lo que le aterraba es que aquella mujer volaba en dirección a la única virgen: ¡Nozomi Toujou!  
Galopó a toda prisa. Pegaba con toda su fuerza al muslo de su hermoso caballo blanco. Su mente le recordaba aquella estúpida acción que le costaría el significado de su vida… Aquél favor que pidió a la posadera después del primer encuentro con Nico y Honoka.

 **«** — Sé que se encuentra sola en esta posada. Pero quiero pedirle un enorme favor.

— El que desee, princesa Eli. Mis posesiones son suyas.

— Es algo muy egoísta, pero quisiera que haga el mejor esfuerzo del mundo por ayudarme…

— De corazón lo haré.

— Descubrí que estas criaturas identifican a las personas vírgenes. Sé que en un futuro las enfrentaré y esto me podría costar la vida. Así que he decidido que, por favor, me haga el amor y tome mi virginidad.

— Pero yo también soy virgen y no sé hacer el amor. Además eso no sería amor, princesa.

— Sé que no será amor, pero yo lo veré así. He caído en el amor a primera vista. Te prometo que, cuando acabe con esas fieras, ese mismo día nos casaremos y yo te haré el amor como nadie. Quiero que tu virginidad desvanezca por amor y no por sobrevivencia como la mía. Esa es mi más grande petición, Nozomi. **»**

La vampiresa aterrizó sobre el techo del hogar donde se escondía la virgen. Sin embargo, sus brillantes ojos volvieron a la normalidad cuando se percató que no era la princesa Ayase. Era una mujer con un vestido de novia. No pudo evitar ver reflejada la imagen de Umi en ella. Un flashback de su última sonrisa invadió su mente. Honoka se arrodilló gimiendo de dolor mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza.

Eli llegó en ese instante. Gritaba en llanto el nombre de su amada.  
Nozomi corrió afuera a abrazar a Eli quien había bajado de su caballo.

— ¡Corre al castillo, Nozomi!

La bestia se puso nuevamente en pie al ver a la princesa rubia en el lugar. Eli dio un tajo limpio al pecho de la pelinaranja. La sangre que derramó cayó sobre la princesa, quien se quejó de dolor y, sin percatarse, un fuerte golpe fue recibido por la vampiro quien se acercó al lugar donde cayó para rematarla. Afortunadamente llegó, quien con total furia embistió a Honoka, batallando las dos en fieros golpes limpios. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Rin fuese derrotada. No podía contra los duros golpes que recibía.  
Eli no tuvo más remedio que utilizar las balas de plata que habían sido bendecidas. Aprovechó el tiempo que le daba Rin para cargar su revolver con estas. Mientras ambas bestias peleaban. Dos caballos pasaron cabalgando por el sitio. Los iris azules de Eli reconocieron a Maki, quien escapaban con Nico hacia el embarcadero del país.  
Furiosa, la rubia disparó al caballo de Nico, cayendo ambos al piso, provocando que las heridas de la anterior batalla de la ojos rojos se volvieran a abrir. Maki detuvo su caballo gritando el nombre de Nico.

Honoka se percató por el enorme estruendo del revolver. También notó a Nico. Su tan querida Nico seguía viva como Umi se lo comentó. Kousaka gruñó con fuerza, yendo hacia Eli, pero nuevamente Rin embistió a la pelinaranja para seguir deteniéndola.  
La princesa Ayase apuntó su arma hacia Nico, haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Nozomi, centró la bala y disparó directo a Nico, sin embargo Honoka se atravesó, recibiendo tan potente disparo en su pecho, provocando una herida que no sanaba su cuerpo. La bendición en las balas impedían su regeneración.

Rin ahorcaba a la sofocada pelinaranja y golpeaba con sus rodillas. Honoka también mantenía el cuello de la chica con complejo de gato.

— Maki, Nico. Huyan. Es mi última… ah… voluntad. Sean felices y, Nico, nunca más uses tus poderes. ¡Ahh…cogh! — Escupía sangre por la boca y recibió un segundo balazo en el tórax. Arrodillándola por el dolor.

— ¡HONOKAAAA, NOO! — Chillaba Nico mientras Maki hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cargarla al caballo.

Un tercer disparo dio en el estómago de la amante del pan. Quien por el enorme dolor presionaba con total fuerza el cuello de Rin.

— ¡NICO, NUNCA OLVIDES QUE HONOKA SIEMPRE TE QUISO COMO UNA HERMANA! ¡TE AMO, NICO! ¡NUNCA DEJES DE SONREÍR! — Fueron las últimas palabras de despedida de Honoka. Ya no tenía más fuerza para hablar. Lo había dado todo.

Nico y Maki huyeron a toda velocidad hacia su destino. Honoka aún seguía ahorcando a Rin, quien ya había fallecido por asfixia.  
A lo que a Eli respecta. Tenía su última bala. Lloraba no por ver su pueblo destruido, a su sirviente muerta o a su hermana irse para siempre, sino por todas esas escenas traumáticas que su amada Nozomi estaba presenciando.  
Apuntó con llanto a Honoka, quien resignada y sin fuerza, la observaba a los ojos. El eclipse se desvanecía y el sol comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco el pueblo. La princesa Eli Ayase dio el último disparo directo al corazón de una Honoka destransformada.

Lentamente cayó el cuerpo de la vampiresa boca arriba mientras la luz del sol iluminaba su cuerpo.  
Los ojos azules derramaban sus últimas lágrimas en vista al sol. Levantaba su mano diestra hacia el astro rey.  
Al final de esa luz, se veía a ella misma reflejada de espaldas. Estaba caminando fuera del altar con una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco en sus brazos. Se casaba con Umi: ¡la novia virgen!

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leerlo hasta el final. Me halaga que, independientemente si te gustó o no, hayas llegado hasta el final. Quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa si en algún momento tengo un error ortográfico. No me dio tiempo de revisarlo, terminando el fic a las 6 de la mañana. ¡Mil abrazos!**


End file.
